


Bed

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he doesn’t need sleep Gabriel is very fond of his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

As both a Pagan god and Archangel, Gabriel doesn’t need sleep. However, he loves beds, especially his own. It was huge, with a firm mattress and soft, luxurious sheets. The head board had rungs made out of the strongest metal that Sam could wrap his hands around and hang on.

There really was nothing quite like the sight of Sam Winchester spread out naked in Gabriel’s bed. His skin gleamed with sweat, muscles flexing as he clung to the headboard. His body writhed on the sheets under Gabriel’s hands and mouth, Sam’s voice filling the air with the sounds of his pleasure.

Gabriel licked his way up Sam’s chest to kiss Sam hard before pulling away, relishing the protest Sam made. He knelt between Sam’s legs, taking time to admire that long body spread out just for him. His mark stood out clear on Sam’s hip, the echoes of Sam’s pleasure filling Gabriel’s mind through their bond.

“Mine.”

Sam’s eyes fluttered opened, dark with need and love as he looked back at Gabriel. “Yours, Gabriel. Always.”

Sam spread his legs wider, canting his hips upwards in a silent demand. Gabriel shuddered, both from the physical sight of Sam in his bed and Sam’s emotions spilling through their bond. He slicked himself up with a snap of his fingers before reaching down to stretch Sam open.

Sam moaned, head falling back against the pillows as Gabriel slid inside of him slowly. Sam’s legs lifted to rest over Gabriel’s shoulders, his hands tightening on the rungs of the headboard as Gabriel pulled out and slammed into him hard.

Gabriel wanted to take his time but the tight heat of Sam’s body around him, the intoxicating sound of Sam moaning as Gabriel thrust into him had Gabriel’s control slipping. His fingers tightened on Sam’s hips as he sped up, feeling the edges of his mark on Sam beneath his fingers.

Sam cried out, coming hard over his stomach, his orgasm spilling across their bond, to trigger Gabriel. He shook, spurting deep inside Sam for a long time, losing himself in the feel of his mate.

Eventually, he slipped out of Sam, Sam’s huge hands gently tugging him until Gabriel was sprawled across Sam, trading lazy, sated kisses with him.

A snap of his fingers and the covers were pulled up around them, cocooning them in their own world of Gabriel’s big bed and the tangle of bodies and emotions.


End file.
